<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кошмары различной этимологии by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), iolka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729993">Кошмары различной этимологии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020'>fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka'>iolka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, poroshki, порошки</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошмары Дэнни, Стива и их коллег, во сне и наяву.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кошмары различной этимологии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стишки-порошки, 5 шт.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. нет ананасам в нашем доме<br/>
волнуясь дэнни закричал<br/>
смотря как стив паркует баржу<br/>
в причал</p><p>2. кошмары снились дэнни часто<br/>
то он очкаст, то седовлас,<br/>
то хром, то умер он, то ана-<br/>
нас</p><p>3. не уживется с ним напарник<br/>
подумал стив спустя три дня<br/>
размешивая масло в кофе<br/>
и бдя</p><p>4. преступник вовсе не был хитрым<br/>
но дважды он уж убегал<br/>
не мог терпеть страстей макдэнно<br/>
накал</p><p>5. однажды гровер на работе<br/>
забыл бумаги и пришел<br/>
когда макденно стул сломали<br/>
и стол</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>